humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
House of Eliott
At this site, we present a''' comprehensive study and analysis of The House of Eliott tv series, including a detailed analysis of each episode, what enables the principles to accomplish and progress in the story; hidden principles at work that enable sudden good fortune, reflecting an essential 'character of life, and much more. We believe this is an unprecedented undertaking, which we hope will give the public deep insight into the nature of life through cinema, which is the general purpose of the Human Science project. This site will constantly be updated, so please check back periodically. Thank you and enjoy! Introduction 'The House of Eliott' is a British television series produced and broadcast by the BBC in three series between 1991 and 1994. The series starred Stella Gonet and Louise Lombard as two sisters who start a dressmaking business in the early part of the 20th century. It was created by Jean Marsh and Eileen Atkins, who had previously devised the BBC hit 'Upstairs, Downstairs'. 'The House of Eliott' contains one continuous storyline of 34 hour-long episodes. Synopsis of Story Here we present a capsule summary of each of the three seasons. [http://humanscience.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Eliott_Synopsis '''View Content]' ' Individual Episodes Analysis In these individual episode analysis of House of Eliott, we not only describe the events in detail, but we try to penetrate the psychological, social, and life forces at work that enable the main characters to progress, accomplish, and find fulfillment in life. Along the way we bring 'the "Character of Life," and its subtle principles, including the phenomenon of "Life Response," -- i.e. the onset of sudden good fortune through shifts in consciousness. This is indicative of our overall approach to this section of Human Science; i.e. to bring out the mysteries of existence and keys to accomplishment and fulfillment through fine cinema. View Season One View Season Two View Season Three Characters Analysis Here you will find an analysis of the central characters of the story -- Bea, Evie,and Jack -- as well as many others. [http://humanscience.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Eliott_Characters View Content] Human Accomplishment We admire people who accomplish greatly in life, though we are usually less aware of what it was that enabled it to happen, or what process was followed that allowed them to move to the heights. And yet House of Eliott reveals many of these keys, as well the process that enables one to rise to the pinnacles of success. Research has shows that the keys to success in any endeavor are intention, will, energy, strength, organization, and effort. In House of Eliott, we see all of these in spades. In addition, we see other important factors at play, including positive attitude, a supportive atmosphere, and personal values of tolerance, compassion, and forgiveness. Together these factors created a powerful positive atmosphere that that would attract good fortune.] An individual's ability to accomplish is also affected by the social environment and atmosphere surrounding one's action -- which includes the capacities, energies, character, and circumstance of the social environment and social institutions he is involved in. When that environment, atmosphere is positive one is more likely to accomplish; when negative, it is less likely. [http://humanscience.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Eliott_Accomplishment View Content] The Character of Life Life has a character. Every great civilization has discovered behind the sum total of events that we call 'Life' universal laws that are at work determining and altering the course of events in unexpected ways. The collective wisdom of humanity has acquired deep insight into the nature of Life's character and its interaction with the nature of human beings. This area of the House of Eliott site reveals insights into the character of life. View Contents Social Evolution [http://humanscience.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Eliott_Social_Evolution View Content] Additional YOUTUBE VIDEO LdApjKF84Po SEE ALSO *Wikipedia Overview *Episode Guide WEB SEARCH TERMS *House of Eliott Analysis, House of Eliott Summary, House of Eliott Review, House of Eliott Review, House of Eliott Interpretation, House of Eliott Character Study, House of Eliott Episodes http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:Life in Movies Category:Accomplishment Category:Business Category:Life Response Category:Life in Movies Category:Accomplishment Category:Business Category:Life Response Category:Life in Movies Category:Accomplishment Category:Business Category:Life Response Category:Life in Movies Category:Accomplishment Category:Business Category:Life Response Category:Life Category:Social Evolution